


Extraordinary

by baadd



Series: A One Time Thing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Lydia, Human Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baadd/pseuds/baadd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally finds the courage to talk to the girl with strawberry blonde hair at the bar, and things surprisingly go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

“Are you listening to yourself, Scott, she’s way out of my league, there’s _no way_ I could go over there!” Stiles said, catching another glimpse of the girl sitting across the room.

       “If you’re not going to talk to her, then why do you keep dragging me to this bar every night?” Scott sounded annoyed, which Stiles guessed he had the right to be.

       “I’m going to talk to her _eventually_ ,” Stiles stammered out, “just not tonight.”

       “Why not tonight?”

       “It’s just… Not the right time.”

       “When is the right time? When we’re buried six feet under?”

       Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott, and came to rest on her again. It’s true; Stiles had been coming to this bar every night hoping to catch peaks at her across the crowded room. She was perfect in every sense, from her strawberry blonde head to her designer high heels. _Designer high heels that she’d walk all over my heart with to get to any much hotter guy in the building_ , Stiles thought.

       “It’s now or never, Stiles. Just go over there and talk to her, what’s the worst that can happen?” Scott asked, stepping out of their booth.

       “Where are you going?”

       “Back to the apartment, if I don’t’ see you there tomorrow morning, good job.”

       “If you don’t see me there tomorrow morning, it’ll probably be because I’ve left the country out of humiliation.”

       “That’s the spirit!” Scott called out, already out the door.

       Stiles swallowed his fear, and began to clamber ungracefully out of his seat, to where the girl sat at the bar, turning down guy after guy, but not before letting them pay for her drinks.

       His heart pounded, and sweat beaded on his forehead. Scott was right, of course. Stiles couldn’t just keep coming here every night in hopes of seeing her. Sooner or later she’d get some sort of restraining order. He’d have to end this tonight, no matter what the outcome would be.

       Before he could think about what he was doing, he took the seat next to her. Blood was roaring in his ears, and his fingers were shaking. Thankfully, she hadn’t noticed him yet, so he still had time to compose himself.

       “Hey,” he said, after he calmed his nerves a little with a drink. At first he thought she hadn’t heard him. _Oh my god this is embarrassing_ , Stiles thought suddenly. _I have to leave before I could do something mortally embarrassing._

       Right as he was about to hop out of the seat, she turned to face him.

       “Hi,” she said, with a bored expression. _Not a good sign_ , he thought to himself.

       “Can I, um… Buy you a drink?” Stiles asked nervously.

       “Sure,” the woman said in her vacant expression, tossing a long orange curl behind her. She nodded at one of the bartenders, and he began to make what Stiles assumed was a regular drink for her, paid for by another random boy who didn’t stand a chance.

        "My name’s Stiles”

       “Lydia,” she said in reply. He held a hand out for her and she shook it awkwardly. _Probably not the best way to introduce yourself to a gorgeous woman in a bar_ , Stiles thought, shaming himself in his head.

       “Uh…” Stiles blanked. _You should’ve planned out what you were going to say you idiot!_ “You look, um… Really pretty?”

       “Thanks…” Lydia said, with a small eye roll. “You’re not very good at this, are you?”

       “At… Uh… What?”

       “Picking up women.”

       “I guess not. You’re just incredibly beautiful, and probably incredibly interesting, and amazing, and way out of my league and I’m sorry for wasting your time,” Stiles stammered out the words so quickly and nervously he was sure she didn’t even hear. He started to jump out of his seat, when she grabbed his wrist.

       “Wait,” Lydia said, looking him in the eye for the first time. She held the gaze. It seemed as though she were studying his face. “Stay.”

       “Really?”

       “Really. Before I change my mind,” one of the people behind the bar put her drink in front of her, and she took a sip, but still didn’t take her eyes off him.

       “So, Lydia, do you come here often?” Stiles was hyper aware of her soft hand still wrapped around his wrist.

       “You already know the answer. I’ve seen you around here a lot too,” Lydia said. “Jesus, your pulse is crazy, are you on drugs or something?”

       "No,” Stiles said with a choked laugh. “You just make me really nervous.”

       “Do I really intimidate you that much?” The corners of her mouth quirked into a small, amused smile.

       “I guess I kind of like the way you do that to me.” For a while Stiles only stared into her green eyes, watching the way they flicked across his face, sizing him up.

       “I like you Stiles,” Lydia said eventually, with a softer tone than usual. “What would you say to coming back to my apartment.”

       “Really?” Stiles asked, surprised.

       “What do you mean?”

       “That seemed a little easy.”

       “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Lydia’s voice cut like a knife, and it was then that Stiles realized his mistake.

       “It just means I didn’t expect this to go anywhere.” Stiles tried to spit out his crappy explanation as quickly as possible. “I thought I’d come up here, say hi, and you’d send me packing, like every other guy I’ve seen come up to you, and then I’d go home embarrassed and drunk.”

       Lydia gave Stiles a death glare, before dropping the expression after a minute.

       “Nice save,” she said, wrapping a gentle hand around his neck, and pulling him into her kiss. Stiles closed his eyes, after a moment of pure shock. Her soft lips pressed heavily against his own was enough to draw him out of his thoughts, until he wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing. It felt to him like he’s felt the universe be born and die all in one embrace.

       When the two separated, Stiles let his eyes flutter open, taking her sight in slowly. She wore a gentle expression, with lips curled up into the sweetest of smiles.

       Lydia jumped out of her chair, and took his hand, guiding him out of the crowded building. Stiles could feel the envious eyes of every guy in the bar tingling on his neck, but he didn’t care what any of them thought about him. Right now, the only person who mattered in the entire world was Lydia.

       “And by the way, I’m not easy, you’re just extraordinary.”


End file.
